one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON III: Beowulf X Rainbow Mika
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Beowulf is about to go on the fight of his life; against a Street Fighter Combatant that puts even Zangeif to shame! Who will be the ruler of the ring of OMM, the retired wrestler (You suck, Annie.), or a Diva that finally makes a reappearance in STRRET FIGHTER V? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Beowulf.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Rainbow Mika.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As the crowd was murmuring as to who Beowulf will fight, Beowulf gave the signal to the Wulfpack. (Cues Skullgirls Encore OST - NMO Arena) Wulfpack: YEAAAAAAAH!!! Beowulf: Yeah, THAT'S RIGHT! I GOT FIRED FROM THAT CRAPPY TV SHOW SO I COULD COME BACK TO MY FIRST LOVE, BITCH! I'M SOBER! THOSE BITCHES, DOUBLE, MARIE, AND EVEN THAT LIAR: ANNIE AREN'T STOPPING ME NOW! Beowulf then did his trademark hand to the ear pose. Beowulf: Is everyone in the stand ready? Wulfpack: YEAAAAAAAAAH!!! Beowulf: YEAH, BITCH! WHO'S FIGHTING ME THIS TIME!!!? ???: Me, Talkshow! (Cues Record/dj Scratch Sound Effect) Out of the blue, a female wrestler/diva/whatever ran into the arena, and jump-flipped onto the ring. She had Hearts on her bust, she had triangular pigtails; Beowulf couldn't mistake her for anyone else; it was Rainbow Mika; a member of the World Warrior tournaments... (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Traveller's Journal(Encounter)) Rainbow Mika: Names Rainbow Mika, sicko! Don't let the attire fool you. I am a well established wrestler taking on things bigger than what YOU fought! Beowulf, angry, simply used that same pose from before. Beowulf: What do you think of this bitch, Wulfpack? The Wulfpack heckled, and booed at the attractive wrestler, even to the point of taunting her. Wulfpack Member 1: YOU! HAVE! NO! GODDAMN! PROOF! PRICK! Wulfpack Member 2: You just throw yourself to your own male fans, you hypocritical whore! Wulfpack Member 3: I'M A FIGHTING GAME BUFF MYSELF, AND I SAY: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN MAKE IT TO STREET FIGHTER V, HUH?! With so many Wulfpack members hating on Rainbow Mika, she at least had one fan; The Girl of the Stars herself; Annie. Annie: (Beowulf, WHY?! Why did you go back to this falsified concept when you're muscles could at least allow for Parkour, or, whatever the f- DARNIT! WHY CAN'T I SAY IT!?) Rainbow Mika was even getting trash thrown at her, as she was getting angrier, and more Livid. She had enough. Rainbow Mika: (Gruff) SHUT UP! SHUT UUUUUUP!!!! Beowulf! You BETTER control your fanbase, dammit! How 'bout this, Cagematch! One on one! Sudden Death! Minute on the Clock! NO, FUCKING, REFEREES, OR MEDICS, TO INTERRUPT OUR SHIT! Beowulf had an immediate answer. Beowulf: I ACCEPT, DIVA ASSHOLE! LET'S FREAKIN GO!!! As the Cage Walls surrounded all sides, the battle to decide fanbases began in style... The Fight (Cues Soundtrack - Killer Instinct - Cinder Theme) EVERYBODY MIND YOUR MARKS... ACTION! 59.9-49.2: Rainbow Mika attempted to use her butt as a weapon, but Beowulf easily smacked back with his folding chair, sending her flying. Beowulf then took the opportunity to get some praise from the Wulfpack. 57.3-55.9: Wulfpack: YEAAAAAAAH!!!!!! As Rainbow Mika was on the ground, before she could kick her way up, Beowulf did a heel stomp, and jumped to evade Rainbow Mika's second kick attempt. But this easily forced Beowulf into her hands. She grabbed him, and forced him down. 51.7-47.4: Beowulf: Ow... That hurt, & I in particular fought powerful women like you... 46.8-43.4: Rainbow Mika: Just you wait; you haven't seen anything yet! 42.9-30.6: Rainbow Mika did a neck hold, choked Beowulf several times, and slammed him into the ground, leading up to an aerial grab that she slammed Beowulf further with her legs. The damage was devastating. Beowulf was dizzied, but Mika was far from done. She grappled him, headbutted FURIOUSLY, Stomped Beowulf, hard, got a handhold, and jumped from the cage wall, and broke several bones (and bruised many body parts) in Beowulf's body. The Wulfpack was so angry that Rainbow Mika was winning, Annie actually cheered for the Damned Hustler 33.7-31.8: Annie: Yeah! C'mon! Kick his butt, Mika! Everyone in the Wulfpack pointed out either a gun, knife, or explosive at Annie. She was not phased at all... 30.2-27.8: Annie: You know I could just kill ALL of you at once if you threaten me like that, RIGHT? The Wulfpack simply lowered their weapons... 26.6-17.3: Eventually, Beowulf broke Rainbow Mika's infinite combo, and fought back. He went from burst to burst of his Wolf Bursts, followed by a punch from Grendel's detached fist. He even did another punch with that same fist. With Rainbow Mika dizzy, and on the ground, Beowulf got two cheers from the Wulfpack in before being forced to fight again. Rainbow Mika tried and use her grabs to pummel Beowulf, but he miraculously escaped. 16.7-8.1: Beowulf grabbed Rainbow Mika and body slammed her, breaking several bones in her body. And Beowulf wasn't done yet! He slammed his folding chair sending her flying to the cage wall. Beowulf High Jumped to grab her, and bashed her face to the wall. The Wulfpack was in an uproar of applause. Annie though, could only look down as Rainbow Mika was now losing... 7.6-0.1: Teeth were being spat out alongside blood. But Beowulf had one last trick; he dropped Rainbow Mika to the ground, and he threw himself to snap her spinal cord in two. Finally, he prepared his folding chair for his signature move: the Three Wulf Moonsault; ending Rainbow Mika's career as a wrestler. While it isn't Rainbow Dash, at least Starscream was avenged... for now. (Cues Power Of Nature [HD 「暴レ焔」] Starting from 1:53.) K.O. As the walls lifted, Beowulf ended the fight on a high note with his signature pose. Annie, on the other hand, was disappointed at Beowulf for choosing the wrong choice after being fired by the staff of Annie: Girl of the Stars. Beowulf though, didn't give a care, he was humiliated by the viewers, and believed his first love was, and always will be his only love. After all, it was real at one point, right? Wrestling...? Results/Credits (Cues Saliva - Ladies and Gentlemen Starting from 0:06) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... BEOWULF! Beowulf is from Skullgirls, owned by lab zero games Rainbow Mika is from Street Fighter, owned by CAPCOM NMO Arena is from Skullgirls 2nd Encore, owned by lab zero games Traveller's Journal is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD Cinder's Theme is from Killer Instinct, previously owned by RARE, now owned by IRON GALAXY 暴レ焔 is from Pop'n Music LAPISTORIA, owned by KONAMI Ladies and Gentlemen is performed by Saliva Demise of the Ritual is from SHADOW OF THE COLLOSSUS, owned Team ICO/SCE JAPAN Studio Epilogue (Cues Shadow of the Colossus OST - Demise of the Ritual (Extended)) ???: I hate salt internationally... ... That's the reason Skullgirls sucked, and that they took the fad too far... Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Wrestling themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Skullgirls vs Street Fighter themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain